The Tempus Viator Syndrome
by ResidentEvilChris
Summary: After a spell gone impossibly wrong (or perhaps impossibly right) Luna is sent back in time to 1944. The catch? Tom Riddle is there and he just may be the end of her. Very, very inspired by The Gloombugger Blight by Allarice. Much credit goes to her! Go read her fic, it's amazing.
1. Prologue

"I hate you" Luna spat out, her back against the wall, Tom's wand against her jugular.

The response she got was a hollow laugh followed by that god awful smirk that turns Luna's stomach to jelly every time she sees it.

"You don't hate me" Tom replied.

"I hate you" Luna repeated, her voice now barely a whisper.

Luna tried to move but Tom's wand dug deeper into her throat and she yelped at the pressure in her neck. Tom's wandless hand found it's way to her shoulder, holding her against the wall, further trapping her. "You don't hate me, you can't hate me. You can't hate anyone"

His eyes bore into her, deep emerald meeting a silvery-blue. Looking into his eyes, Luna couldn't help but remember the times her and Tom had been in this position. 'Not him and me' Luna scolded herself. 'Him and _her._ The real Luna Frasier.' They weren't her real memories, she wasn't Luna Frasier. She was Luna Lovegood. Luna's breath hitched as she tried to figure a way out. But looking into Tom's eyes, she understood what she had to do.

Neither knew who leaned in first but the next thing they knew, their lips were touching.


	2. The spell gone wrong

A/N- Thanks to the people who followed this story. I would put your name, but I'm too busy to go look up your names right now so I will next chapter.

Disclaimer- I own nothing. At all. But seriously, go read the fic in my summary. It's really great.

* * *

Luna walked happily through the doors of Hogwarts. She had graduated last year and since then she had been traveling around the world looking for and researching various animals.

Throughout her travels she had discovered many species of animals, such as the sputtering beesicle, a nasty little critter with four eyes and a bad habit of spitting acid at people.

She had yet to prove the existence of wrackspurts which didn't surprise her- or anyone else.

She had come to terms that some things simply didn't exist, and if she were being honest, she wanted to believe that they existed more than she actually did believe they existed.

The war changed everyone in some way, and Luna was no exception. She had lost much of the innocence she once had.

Believing in the magical creatures from her childhood kept her innocence alive in some way. The innocence she lost as she was forced to watch her father die.

After her father failed to keep Harry occupied long enough for the death eaters to come for him, they turned their wands on Xenophilius and he was thrown into the malfoys dungeon alongside Luna, Ollivander and Griphook.

He was there for two days before Bellatrix drug him and Luna to the study... Luna was asked various questions about Harry and what his plans were. The same questions that she was asked everyday since she had been kidnapped.

And like every time, Luna was punished for her useless answer. As she looked into her father's eyes, she saw the flash of green from the curse right before his lifeless body fell to the ground.

That was the exact moment that Luna truly stopped believing in her fantasies. In the supposed imaginary creatures that were only in her and her father's head.

Of course she continued to act like she believed. Everyone had lost something or someone in the war and Luna knew that no one had any time to worry over her, so she acted like everything was fine. She was still the innocent girl with the too-wide eyes that saw everything and nothing at once.

So Luna continued her life, finishing Hogwarts and starting the career that she always dreamed of before the war happened.

It wasn't until she got an owl from the new headmaster of Hogwarts that she had even really let herself think about her father's death.

Apparently, there was some new spell created that could send one back in time. Luna immediately thought of her father, but she knew she was being selfish. Her father wasn't the only one lost.

Harry of course, was given the honor of using the spell but no one else would be able to. A spell able to send someone back in time was too dangerous for just anyone to use. Besides, the owl said that Hermione had created the spell so it was only natural for Harry to be the to try it.

"Butterbeer pancakes" Luna said aloud as she came to the statue that would allow her into the headmaster's office.

As she entered the office she noticed that all her old friends were there. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and of course the new headmaster, Neville.

"Well I suppose we can begin now" Came from a voice which could only have came from Hermione.

"Suppose so" Said Ron. Though his voice had grown deep with age, one couldn't miss the slight squeak of his voice. Creating spells was particularly dangerous and being around when they were tested could be deadly. Luna knew that best. After all, she lost a mother because if it.

"Alright then, let's do it" Said Harry while he pulled out his wand.

Luna could barely hear what was being said, as her ears were ringing and her heart beat was quickening. She couldn't help think about how the spell could allow Harry to stop Voldemort. Before James and Lily died, before her mother or father died. Beforr millions of innocent people could die. She heard Harry shout something and then there was a big "boom!"

Luna felt herself being pushed back and she groaned as she tripped and fell, her head hitting the floor. She struggled to keep her eyes open, but the darkness consumed her and she blacked out.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed when she found herself being being forced awake, the light too bright to ignore despite her closed eyelids. She opened her eyes hesitantly, the pain in her head, making her groan.

Once her eyes were fully open and adjusted to the light, she noticed a presence to the right of her, sitting in a chair. '_How did I get in a bed?' _She thought to herself.

She then realized _who_ was sitting beside her. "Professor Dumbledore?" She asked, confused.

Amusement crossed Dumblemore's face as he nodded. "Im happy to see your finally awake, Ms Frasier"


End file.
